The present disclosure relates to a fuel tank fill tube, and more particularly to a device for preventing the introduction of a nozzle for unleaded fuel into the fill tube of a fuel tank of a motor vehicle fitted with a diesel internal combustion engine.
Unleaded fuel should not be introduced into a fill tube of a motor vehicle powered by a diesel engine. It is customary to use a small-diameter fuel-dispensing nozzle (e.g., 21.5 mm or less) to dispense unleaded fuel into a fuel tank fill tube and to use a large-diameter fuel-dispensing nozzle (e.g., 23.5 mm or more) to dispense diesel and leaded fuel into a fuel tank fill tube.